Disgust
'''Disgust '''is an main character from Disney/Pixar 2015 film "Inside Out" She played Frog Tiana In The Green Emotion and the Panda and The Car Princess and the Boov She played Ariel In The Little Mer-Disgust she played Fievel in An American Tail (Female Style) She played Wendy Darling in Lightning McQueen Pan She played Olivia Flaversham In The Great Fancy Pants Detective and The Great Muppet Detective She played Princess Poppy In Cartoons (Trolls) She played Lightning McQueen In Girls (Cars) She played Dory in Finding Lightning McQueen and Finding Disgust She played Giselle (Animated) in Enchanted (CarsRockz Style) She played Belle In Disgust and the Car She played Judy Hopps in Cartoopia She played Princess Fiona (Human) In Lightning McQueen (Shrek) and Lightning McQueen 2 (Shrek 2) She played Becky Thatcher In Oh Sawyer (2000) She played Marco Diaz in Oh the Boov vs. the Forces of Evil She is a boy She played Tasha in The Backyardigans (OhandFriends Style) She is a hippo She played Vanellope Von Schweetz in Wreck-It Rodney Copperbottom Wreck-It Rodney Copperbottom 2: Rodney Copperbottom Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Lightning McQueen Wreck-It Blu Wreck-It Blu 2: Blu Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Fievel and Fievel Breaks the Internet She played Princess Elinowy in The Black Cauldron (OhandFriends Style) She played Young Nala in The Ryder King (OhandFriends Style) She played Roxanne in A Wreck-It Ralph Movie She played Penny in The Rescuers (OhandFriends Style) She played Lilo in Disgust and Gene and Disgust and Gene 2: Gene Has a Glitch She played Grace in Home on the Range (OhandFriends Style) She played Chaca in The Wrecker's New Groove and The Wrecker's New Groove 2: Ickis, Oblina and Krumm's New Groove She played Bridget in The Wild (Amzy Yzma) She played Dot in A Wrecker's Life She played Bridget in An Wrecker Tail She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Disgust She played Belle in Beauty and the Cat She played Princess Jasmine in Ohladdin (DisgustRockz Style) She played Cinderella in Disgustrella She played Misha in Oh's Choice She played Star Butterfly in Disgust vs. the Forces of Evil She played Esmeralda in The Petrie of Notre Dame She played Violet Parr in The Incredibles (OhandFriends Style) and Incredibles 2 (OhandFriends Style) She played Aunt Fanny in Hybrids (Robots; 2005) She played Margo Gru in Despicable Wrecker Despicable Wrecker 2 and Despicable Wrecker 3 She played Gogo Tomago in Big Toon 6 and Big Toon 6 The Series She played Gloria in Madagascar (OhandFriends Style) Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (OhandFriends Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (OhandFriends Style) She played Ogre Fiona in Oh (Shrek), Oh 2 (Shrek 2), Oh the Third, Oh Forever After She played Stella in Angry Toons Disgust and The Angry Toons Movie (OhandFriends Style) She is a pink bird She played Melody in The Little Mer-Vanellope 2: Return to the Sea She is a girl She played Phoebe in Hey Ickis, Oblina and Krumm, Hey Ickis, Oblina and Krumm: The Movie and Hey Ickis, Oblina and Krumm: The Jungle Movie She is a girl She Played Connie in Oh Universe She Played Lime Green Hemka In Norah: Full Of Treasures She Played Russell in Up (Dragon Rockz Style) Gallery Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust in Inside Out Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9292.jpg Inside out disgust smile.png Walt Disney's Digust inside out characters.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Oh and Disgust Category:Hybrids Category:Screaming Characters Category:Idiots Category:Penis Characters Category:Fuck Category:Emotions Category:Vagina Category:Characters Who Hum Category:Skinny Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Inflation Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Fat Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters who Diapered Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Boovs (2020) Characters